Seven Blossom Leaves
Seven Blossom Leaves is a player of Glory. He is an important member of Tyrannical Ambition's Fourth Branch. Appearance Personality In Happy Sheep’s eyes, Seven Blossom Leaves is a kind person, who respects the choices of his superiors, and acts with dignity. He takes responsibility for his mistakes instead of blaming others.Chapter 561 Seven Blossom Leaves believes in others, who are high-skilled. For example, he temporarily trades his high-end Knight equipment to Ye Xiu’s Knight to fight the fourth boss in the Tomb in the Sky dungeon. Seven Blossom Leaves only met Ye Xiu for a few minutes yet trusts Ye Xiu with expensive high-end equipment.Chapter 566 To his fellow guild members, Seven Blossom Leaves is known to be a kind and forgiving tank player.Chapter 568 Plot Volume 6: Mainstream Tank Seven Blossom Leaves learns from Happy Sheep that he will supervise Ye Xiu’s Unrivaled Super Hottie and be the backup tank. In the beginning area of the dungeon, Seven Blossom Leaves, the off tank (main backup tank), informs Ye Xiu’s role as the main tank. He follows Ye Xiu’s Knight into the dungeon. Seven Blossom Leaves is surprised to see Ye Xiu’s Knight dodge all of the spike projectiles. He walks past all of the traps without triggering the spike projectiles to stand next to Ye Xiu’s Knight. Seven Blossom Leaves tells Ye Xiu’s Knight to follow him through a safe path. Seven Blossom Leaves watches Ye Xiu’s Knight take the aggro of four statues, which exceeds their risk tolerance. Seven Blossom Leaves is only comfortable with fighting two statues at once.Chapter 561 Seven Blossom Leaves sees the 4 statues are Blade Masters. He watches Ye Xiu’s Knight activate Knight’s Spirit and succeed at an Arc Charge to displace all 4 enemies. Seven Blossom Leaves realizes that Ye Xiu has incredible precision, calculation, and control to do an effective Arc Charge. With the 4 enemies suppressed, Seven Blossom Leaves hears Ye Xiu’s shout to attack. With Ye Xiu’s order to use Heroic Charge, Seven Blossom Leaves hits 1 statue, which causes an intentional AoE displacement on the other 3 statues. Next, Seven Blossom Leaves uses Heroic Leap to deal massive AoE damage on the 4 statues. He orders the third tank to copy his combo. Seven Blossom Leaves orders the Witches to use Doll Shururus to amplify the damage on the enemy statues. He orders the fifth tank use a combo of a Heroic Charge and a Heroic Leap onto the 3 statues. Seven Blossom Leaves orders his teammates to back off of the 3 statues and uses Roar to stabilize aggro on a tank instead of the DPS players. He sees the third tank use Roar to back him up. Seven Blossom Leaves and the third tank take a lot of damage, which is healed away by the Clerics. Afterward, Seven Blossom Leaves shouts at his teammates to deal damage against the 3 statues. Seven Blossom Leaves watches the fourth tank use Roar to take aggro off of the third tank. Next, Seven Blossom Leaves sees the fifth tank use Roar, which takes the aggro of 4 statues instead of the plan of 3.Chapter 562 Seven Blossom Leaves watches Ye Xiu’s Knight retake aggro of the 4 statues from the fifth tank. Seven Blossom Leaves leads the fight to kill the other 3 statues. He watches his teammates kill the last statue. Seven Blossom Leaves listens to Happy Sheep shout at Ye Xiu’s Knight for pushing the dungeon team too hard with fighting 4 statues at once. Seven Blossom Leaves asks if Ye Xiu can use Arc Charge again, which Ye Xiu assures. With Ye Xiu’s Unrivaled Super Hottie, Seven Blossom Leaves pulls 4 Battle Mage statues. Seven Blossom Leaves hears Ye Xiu’s Knight’s Spirit is in cooldown, which prevents him from using an Arc Heroic Charge. Seven Blossom Leaves hears Ye Xiu’s call for the other tanks to help him divide the aggro of each Battle Mage statue. He sees Ye Xiu’s Knight charge straight into the range of the 4 Battle Mage statues to stall until his cooldowns are ready.Chapter 563 Seven Blossom Leaves deals with the aggro of 1 Battle Mage statue. With Clerics’ Heals, he manages to keep his Battle Mage statue under control. Seven Blossom Leaves sets up his Battle Mage for Ye Xiu’s Heroic Charge. Seven Blossom Leaves sees the fourth tank fail to block a Battle Mage statue’s attack and observes the fifth tank to save the dungeon team from catastrophe. He watches Ye Xiu’s Knight use a Knight’s Spirit enhanced Heroic Charge instead of an Arc Charge against the 4 Battle Mage statues.Chapter 564 Seven Blossom Leaves watches Ye Xiu’s Knight pull 1 statue to fight on his own. Seven Blossom Leaves and the other 3 tanks split the aggro workload on the 3 remaining statues. Seven Blossom Leaves leads the attack with his DPS teams. Seven Blossom Leaves and his teammates kill the 4 Battle Mage statues. Seven Blossom Leaves, Ye Xiu’s Knight, and the 3 other Knights rotate around the job to pull the remaining 16 statues divided into 4 separate runs. Seven Blossom Leaves and his teammates rest to recover on their health and cooldowns. Seven Blossom Leaves watches Ye Xiu’s Knight dodge the first round of attacks from the first boss. Seven Blossom Leaves sees Ye Xiu’s Knight use his Shield to block a few hits from the boss. He doubts Ye Xiu can keep dodging the majority of attacks from the boss.Chapter 565 Seven Blossom Leaves and his teammates defeat the first boss. Seven Blossom Leaves watches Happy Sheep pick up the boss drops. With Ye Xiu’s Knight leading the fight against the second and third bosses, Seven Blossom Leaves and his teammates kill the bosses with ease. After hearing Ye Xiu’s call for equipment, Seven Blossom Leaves lends his equipment to Ye Xiu’s Knight. Seven Blossom Leaves ignores his teammates’ worries about Ye Xiu’s Unrivaled Super Hottie trying to steal his equipment. Seven Blossom Leaves watches Ye Xiu initiate the fight against the fourth boss, a Summoner. Seven Blossom Leaves watches Ye Xiu’s Knight fight against the fourth boss. He realizes that Ye Xiu’s Unrivaled Super Hottie wanted the better equipment in case his teammates could not play perfectly.Chapter 566 Seven Blossom Leaves continues as the secondary tank and divides Ye Xiu’s control of the summoned spirit mob. Seven Blossom Leaves sees 2 of his tank teammates fail at gaining aggro on some of the spirit mob off of Ye Xiu’s Knight. With Ye Xiu’s lead, Seven Blossom Leaves and his teammates kill the fourth Summoner boss. With Ye Xiu as the solo tank, Seven Blossom Leaves and his teammates kill the fifth boss, who used to torment their dungeon team. Seven Blossom Leaves and his teammates support Ye Xiu, who leads the way in crushing the sixth, seventh, and eighth bosses. Seven Blossom Leaves stands before the ninth boss near a watery area. He listens to Happy Sheep’s mention that this branch guild has never beaten the ninth boss before. Seven Blossom Leaves learns from Ye Xiu that Happy Sheep’s dungeon team lacked the skill to win in an aquatic battle. Seven Blossom Leaves hears Ye Xiu comment that he has “a bit” of skill in aquatic battles.Chapter 567 Seven Blossom Leaves hears Ye Xiu’s shield block the ninth boss’s attacks. He watches the DPS teams join Ye Xiu in the attack. Seven Blossom Leaves hears Ye Xiu’s announcement of the ninth boss is “done.” Seven Blossom Leaves is speechless from how Ye Xiu leads them to killing the ninth boss with ease. Seven Blossom Leaves listens to Ye Xiu’s plan to fight the tenth boss because none of his teammates have experience fighting the last dungeon boss. He watches Ye Xiu’s Unrivaled Super Hottie charge toward the boss. Seven Blossom Leaves hears Ye Xiu shout at Happy Sheep, who is within the 90-degrees of the final boss, to stand behind the main tank. Seven Blossom Leaves hears Ye Xiu shouting a short explanation on basic geometric angles to Happy Sheep.Chapter 568 Skills and Abilities Trivia References Category:Guild Category:Knight Category:Tyranny